WTF IS THIS? Harry Potter & the Girl of Prophecy
by hPlUvErLOL
Summary: i suck summarys... it's the story of another prophecy that was made & a girl who just wants to be normal... R&R!1
1. Chapter 1

Aiessaeriaora Aulii Losce-Shenfinu was 16 years old and was not a normal girl. She was a witch and she had a huge secret that no one knew about. She also had a mysterious past that all started when her parents died. They were killed by Voldemort on the same day that Aiessaeriaora had found out that she was invited to go to Hogwarts, the best wizarding school there is. When she arrived in tears, Dumbledore took her aside to tell her about her parents' death.

FLashBAck

"You see, my dear, you are the only one who can kill Voldemort," said Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled. "You have special powers that are building up within you. When you turn 21, they will turn you into the being with the power to defeat him. It is too bad you could not decide whether you wanted this for yourself or not, but you must accept it. Also, because of your great braveness in the face of danger, you will be put into Gryffindor."

"Ok," Aiessaeriaora said, her golden eyes sparkling with more tears. Her golden eyes looked at Dumbledore's eyes. His eyes twinkled.

END FLashBAck

Now she just lived as normally as she can. She kept this information secret from her friends, a.k.a. the Marauders and Lily Evans, even though she was always thinking about that meeting and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

Right now, though, Aiessaeriaora, or as her friends knew her, Aiessa, was again in tears in front of her best friend James. He was crying too.

"Why can you not love me?" he asked, his raven locks falling into his eyes.

"I am soooo sorry!" Aiessa said. "I do love you, but Lily does too, and I could not do that to my best friend! I'm so sorry James!!!"

James stared into Aiessa's beautiful eyes. They were gold with three small purple spirals in them. Aiessa stared back at James hazel eyes. They both slowly leaned forward. Aiessa's lips brushed against James' lips as his hand snaked up the back of her shirt. The two of them slid to the floor and Aiessa whispered "So sorry" into James' ear again.

Four hours later, Aiessa brushed some of her silky hair out of her face. Her hair was deep red and curly and fell down to her waist, and she had natural blue-black streaks framing her heart-shaped face. James had finally stopped his flowing tears after Aiessa had "comforted" him three times. They both understood that they needed to be apart because James really loved Lily anyway, even though he still had some feelings for Aiessa.

Two weeks after they broke up, Lily and James were dating and Sirius was flirting with Aiessa shamelessly as usual. Almost every guy in the school thought that she was hot, even Remus did even though he didn't let it show. Aiessa rolled her eyes and laughed along with them all. Then Lucius Malfoy came over to them. He tossed his hair.

"Hey, filthy little half-blood," he sneered at Aiessa.

"You are just a jealous little weasel," said Sirius. "You were hitting on her last week, and just because she said no, now you are insulting her!"

Lucius' face turned red and he started spluttering. James stood up and hexed him, and he flew out of the Great Hall. Sirius and James turned back to Aiessa to find her porcelain skin streaming with tears.

"I'm sorry… he just makes me so upset with his blood comments," she said crying. Her crystalline tears streamed down her face silently.

"Do not let it bother you, Aiessa," Sirius said with a smile. "You are just a regular witch, it is not like you are some kind of freak or something."

Aiessa thought about her secret and her eyes filled with tears again. Sirius did not know that what he said was actually not true… she was not just a regular witch. She ran out of the hall crying.

She ran outside to the tree that her and her friends sat under all the time out by the lake and jumped up to the top branches. She pulled the time turner she always carried with her out and twirled it around in her fingers. When she turned 21 and her powers could be fully used, she was going to use the time turner to go back in time and fight a teenage Voldemort before he got more powerful. Dumbledore had given it to her and told her that at the same time he told her everything else on that first night at Hogwarts. As Aiessa's tears fell from Lucius' mean words, her fingers slipped and the time turner fell from her fingers. It dropped between the branches and crashed on the ground under her.

For a minute, nothing happened, but then a big sand cloud swirled around her. The golden grains of sand flew around her, and her ruby curls whipped around her head ingrained with the golden sands. Then the sand suddenly settled. The tree around her was suddenly bare and there was snow falling on the ground. Oh no! she thought. I must have went forward to winter! I wonder how much forward I went, though…

Aiessa jumped down from her tree and ran towards the castle. Just as she was about to open the doors, someone else opened them and almost walked into her. Aiessa just looked quickly at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, James, I'm so glad that you're here! I broke my time turner and I thought I went forward really far!" Aiessa said happily. She had been scared that she went years forward, but it seemed that it was just a few months because James was still 16.

"Um, I'm not James, I'm Harry. Who are you?"

Aiessa stepped back and looked at the boy. He looked just like James, but he had bright green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his head. She looked at the other people that were with him too. There was a girl with wavy chestnut hair and stunning poo-colored eyes. But not poo like when you eat something funky and there's weird colors in it, just a deep kinda poo-y color.

There was also a boy with fiery red hair that looked like lava and was cut so it was kind of long in the back but his bangs fell into his eyes a little in a sexy way. His eyes were mostly brown, but they were lighter brown like hazelnuts or pistachios or cashews or walnuts or pecans or almonds or a great bit bowl of hazelnuts, pistachios, cashews, walnuts, pecans, and almonds all mixed together, and with a little bit of the shells left in there, too, because you've been cracking the damn nuts for, like, an hour for the guests coming over for the Christmas party, and you're too sick of it to pick off all of the bits of shell.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on! I broke my time-turner and it changed everything around me. I went to school with James and Sirius and Remus and Lily. Are they still here? Are you related to James?" she asked confusedly.

"Um… James was my father. He's dead," the boy said, tears welling up in his emerald orbs.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!!" said Aiessa with tears in her eyes, too. How could James be dead??

"Miss, you should really go see Dumbledore about this!" the girl that was with Harry said.

"You are right! I will go see him now," said Aiessa.

"We will go with you," said Harry, and the girl and a red-headed boy that was with them too followed him.

They walked to Dumbledore's office and found him sitting at his desk. When he saw Aiessa he stood up immediately.

"Aiessaeriaora! Is that you!" said Dumbledore with shock.

"Of course it is me! Who else would it be?" Aiessa said, rolling her eyes.

"You disappeared for more than 10 years! And you look so different! But of course…" Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling.

i hope u liekd this chappie!!1 to find out wuts gunna happen u have to leve a review!!1


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean I look different?" Aiessa said. She was very confused. Dumbledore held up a mirror for her. Aiessa gasped when she saw herself.

Her long red tresses of hair were gone, replaced by cropped shoulder-length blue-black hair with bangs streaked with pink. Her once-gold eyes were now stunning purple with dark blue flecks, and there was a light blue ring on the edge of the irises. On top of all of this, she had black furry cat ears sticking out the top of her head and she now noticed she had a black tail with a red ribbon on it, as well. Other than that, Aiessa had the same heart-shaped face and the same delicate pink crescent-moon birthmark running from above the corner of her eye down to her cheekbone.

"All of you should sit down, there is a lot I need to tell you," said Dumbledore. The four of them sat down. "Aiessa, you broke the time turner I gave you, did you not?" Aiessa nodded. "It is ok, but that seems to have made you travel forward in time. The reason you look different is because this is how you would have looked after your transformation at age 21. Since you traveled past the year when you would be 21, the transformation triggered.

"Unfortunately, when you disappeared, Voldemort almost won the war, and we were forced to give another child the same power so that they would have the ability to defeat Voldemort. That child was Harry, the son of James Potter and Lily Evans."

Harry looked shocked, and Aiessa did, too. She could not believe that James had actually married Lily! They were really in love, and Aiessa had been trying to get them to realize it for a long time. But now they were both dead.

"Since Harry is not 21 yet, and you no longer can go back in time to kill Voldemort, you will have to wait until he transforms too and then go and defeat Voldemort together. Until then, you can continue going to school here. Good-bye."

They left his office and headed back to the Gryffindor room.

Aiessa got settled into her room again, but she didn't make friends with many of the new Gryffindor girls. Hermione was her only good friend, the rest of them were obsessed with Harry or were just bitches. She adjusted fast, since the time change only seemed like a second to her, and she was a good student before anyway.

Aiessa found a lot of things had not changed in Hogwarts as she sat down at lunch with 50 guys staring at her from all around her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Harry clenched his fist next to her.

"What's wrong?" Aiessa asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry. Aiessa noticed he was blushing but didn't say anything. Aiessa was annoyed at all of the girls for being obsessed with Harry, but she actually thought he was quite cute. She had always been attracted to James, but knew that he was meant to be with Lily, and it was only really a physical attraction. It was different with Harry. She thought he was cute and funny and sensitive.

"Aiessa? Did you hear me?" said Hermione. She waved her hand in front of Aiessa's face. Aiessa realized she was daydreaming about Harry.

"Oh…what?" Aiessa said.

"I asked you if you wanted to have a sleepover in the Room of Requirement this weekend. It is a long weekend, so we could sleep in and everything. Wouldn't that be fun?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, Mione! That sounds like a ton of fun!" Aiessa said happily. "I could even give you a make-over like I wanted to!"

That Saturday the two girls snuck up to the Room of Requirement in their nightgowns. Aiessa was wearing a silky pink nightgown with a short skirt with light pink lace trim on the edges and a v-neck and no sleeves. Hermione was wearing a blue velvety nightgown that went down to her knees and had ruffles on the bottom. It had short sleeves and a boat-neck. The two girls carried just their wands and a change of clothes for the morning, because the Room of Requirement would provide everything else.

They got up there and found a room full of silky fluffy down pillows and instead of a normal floor, it was like one giant bed. There was a Japanese folding screen with cranes painted on it for them to change behind, and a small bookshelf with books with games and fun stories in them. There was a small kitchen in the corner, too, with things to make breakfast for them.

The girls bounced across the cushiony floor laughing and plopped down in a pile of cushions. They propped themselves up on some pillows and looked at each other.

"So what do you want to do first?" Aiessa asked.

"Well, we could play truth or dare!" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Ok. Ummmmm, truth."

"Do you have a crush on Harry?" Hermione said, but she already knew the answer. She just wanted Aiessa to admit it.

"Yes. I really like him, though! It is not just a silly crush! I love him!" Aiessa said with a sigh. "And you like Ron, anyway. It's so obvious that he likes you, too. You need to get together."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I'll ask him out if you ask Harry out!" Hermione said.

"Fine!" Aiessa said. "Hey, I was going to give you a make-over!"

"No!" said Hermione, trying to crawl away dramatically. She put up a big fight, but secretly she wanted to be really pretty just like Aiessa was.

"Yes!" Aiessa said, grabbing Hermione's arm. They both laughed. She looked next to her and found all of the make-up and products that she needed. She grabbed a curling iron and started curling Hermione's chestnut hair. "Your hair is so nice. My hair used to be long and red before I went forward in time. I kind of miss it being long."

"Ok. Maybe you should grow it out!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Now hold still or I'm going to burn you with this thing!" Aiessa laughed and Hermione sat really still nervously. "Ok, your hair is done, now I'll do make-up."

Aiessa picked out light blue eye shadow for the bottom of her eyelids and put silver eye shadow on the top parts. She put black mascara on Hermione's thick long lashes. She didn't need any foundation, because her skin was pure enough already, but she put some very light pink blush and sparkly pink lipstick with a clear gloss over it to add shine. Then she held a mirror up for Hermione to look. Hermione gasped.

"Omg, I look so pretty!!!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"You look gorgeous. Just one more thing, though…" Aiessa said smiling. She ran to the closet and pulled a light blue lacey push-up C-cup bra. She gave it to Hermione. Hermione blushed. "You do not have to wear it now, just on your date with Ron."

Hermione blushed even more and put the bra into her purse. The two girls played around a bit more, and were laughing and talking when Aiessa heard a noise outside. Hermione didn't notice, but Aiessa thought she knew who it was. She kept talking like nothing was wrong, but wrote on a piece of paper for Hermione "I think the guys are outside. Play along." Hermione nodded.

"Oh, Hermione, yes! God, that's the spot!" Aiessa held back silent giggles as she yelled this loud enough for someone outside to hear.

"Oh yeah," yelled Hermione, catching on to Aiessa's plan. She put her hand in Aiessa's hair. "That feels sooo good, Aiessa!"

"YES!!" Aiessa shouted. "Fuck me again like you did earlier! Over and over again!!" She tried to keep from laughing really hard.

With that, Harry and Ron exploded through the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON??" they both yelled, and the girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what you get for spying on us!" Hermione said, sitting up and wagging her finger.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing out there??" Aiessa asked madly.

"Um…" Harry said. "Well, we just wanted to see what these slumber parties are all about! Girls have them all the time…"

"Well, I guess you can stay then, but only because you're so cute," said Aiessa. Then she realized she had just called Harry cute and they both blushed.

hey so i hope u lykd this chappie!!!!1 i kno a bunch of people r reading so plz review!!! i dont care if its criticism just dont be mean lyk I've-Got-a-Jar-of-Dirt wuz!!! u cant review if u didnt even read the story!!! and btw i read her profile & 4 some1 who hates "when somebody uses grammar incorrectly in their story" she has a lot of errors. its called word order, bitch. so learn wut ur talking about b4 u go off me.

so plz r&r!!!!!!!11


End file.
